Fairy Tail: New Blood
by ShatteredSoul47
Summary: Bella, a new guild member to Fairy Tail, is eager to get her new life as a wizard started. Alongside her new friends and comrades she can face any threat and danger. But will she be able to deal with someone from her past that has recently showed up once more, and will she be able to save him from those who would like his talents for sinister reasons.
1. Prologue

_**Fairy Tail: New Blood**_

_**Prologue**_

The rain pounded on the roof of a small house that sat quietly in a country side, alone and secluded from any other buildings aside from the barn. An twelve year old girl with brown hair, shoulder length hair and green eyes peered through the window that overlooked the barn and pasture that had a mysterious gloom brought on by the droplets of water, and the dark clouds high in the sky, and the forest that was at the edge of the pasture was dark, and foreboding.

"Bella, what are you doing, you should be asleep?" A warm and calming voice came from behind her. Bella turned around to see her father, dripping wet, standing in the doorway.

"Nothing Daddy, just watching the rain fall outside." Bella said innocently as she returned her gaze to the world on the other side of the glass. "Why are you all wet Daddy? Did you go outside?" She asked.

"I had to go and zap those pesky forest creatures to keep them from getting into the pasture with my lightning." Bella's father answered, He looked at his beautiful little girl who had already forgotten that she asked a question. He began to turn around to leave Bella's room when he heard her running up from behind.

"Daddy!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "I saw something run into the barn, and it was fast!"

He looked down on her and a worried expression crept onto his face. He wrapped the little Bella in his arms and released her from his grip.

"It's ok, I'll go and see what it is and keep it from harming our animals, ok." He stood up and left the little girls room. As he descended down the stairs lightning bolts were already alive in his hands. He slipped on a coat and walked out into the rain, cautiously approaching the barn. He could hear what sounded like a Vulcan inside the barn already. As he walked slowly towards the entrance he saw another figure race in first, this one in the shape of a small human.

"What the?" The father asked himself, before the sound of a struggle was being heard from inside, the fight was rough, and a large thud bellowed out from inside. Bella's dad ditched his cautious approach and ran right into the barn to finally see what was going on. His gaze filled with shock and horror as he saw a young boy in nothing in tattered dark blue pants, with a tattered black shirt, violently drank the blood of the defeated Vulcan. The young boy looked up for a moment for him to see the blood drip down from his dirty blonde spiked hair.

"What is going?" The father asked himself as his gaze met the boys. His irises were crimson in colour and his pupil went straight up vertically, as if he was a viscous and crazed wild animal. The boy grinned and went back to his feast while the man could only stand there and watch. After the boy was satisfied he looked up to the roof and just stayed still. After a few moments he looked down exhausted and his crimson eyes were replaced with hazel eyes.

"Are you ok?" The father asked the mysterious boy. The young boys eyes grew wide in shock as he looked down to his bloody hands and the dead Vulcan.

"D-did I do this?" The boy asked, as he lifted his head back up, tears were rolling down the sides of his face.

"I'm afraid so..." The older man replied as he stopped the lightning in his hand. The young boy put his hands on his head and shook it wildly from left to right.

"No...no...no,no,no, I tried so hard to fight the urge...I...I don't want this anymore, I can't control it!" He cried out, his tears cut through the night. They were eventually muffled when the father wrapped his arms around the boy as if he was his own child like Bella. He looked over the boy and saw cuts and gashes all over his body, and especially on his arms and hands.

"Who are you, and where did you come from?" The boy looked up at the man, his tears finally beginning to cease.

"I'm Hiro Vesania...and I'm a monster." The young boy answered. The father looked down on the young boy, he couldn't believe this scared child was the same thing that drank the blood of the Vulcan.

"Well Hiro, where is your parents, maybe they can help you." The dad tied to comfort the young boy, but he shook his head again.

"My dad disappeared a few years ago, and he left me with know control over my magic that he spent so much time teaching me." Hiro answered, more tears began to well up in his eyes as he thought about his missing father.

"Well let's get inside so you can dry off and get some rest, and you can fill me in later." The father smiled at the young boy.

"I can't I'll only hurt you with my magic..." Hiro returned and backed away from the father. Bella's dad looked towards the roof and thought to himself. He suddenly smiled with joy and looked back at Hiro.

"I know, you can become my apprentice and learn lightning magic from me, then you don't have to resort to whatever made you go into that blood lust, I'll do my best to help you control those urges ok." The father smiled warmly to the boy, he looked in shock over the idea.

"I guess I can try." Hiro nodded, for the first time that night, a smile that wasn't wicked was on the young child's face. He took his new masters hand and walked with him out of the barn, and into the house, ready to hopefully begin a new and easier life.

_**A/N:**** So this is the prologue to my new story, and it's the first one not Soul Eater related(Aside from a borrowed last name from an OC from those ones). I hope you find this an enjoyable read, and I hope to get some positive reviews. Anyway expect the actual first chapter up soon, cause I'm kinda writing this at 12:23am, and I think sleep might be important. So yeah that's pretty much it, and I hope that you'll like this. Until next time, see ya :)**_


	2. Welcome To The Guild

Chapter 1: Welcome To The Guild

Lucy walked through the streets of Magnolia with Erza and Wendy at her side. They were welcomed back by a few of those they passed from the recent mission that Erza decided to drag them on. As Lucy looked at Erza who walked confidently through the city, while Wendy and herself slowly dragged themselves behind her.

"That mission was awful..." Lucy moaned as she did her best to keep up with the S-Class wizard. Erza stopped and turned around to face her two fatigued guild mates.

"What do you mean, my acting was fantastic, and the audience loved it!" Erza yelled out in pure joy, fantasizing about herself being the dashing hero in the play they had performed.

"Do you always like working for that director?" Wendy asked as she finally allowed herself to sit on the stone road. Erza still looked as if she was in another world and Lucy was just too tired to hear. The blond haired Celestial mage lazily turned her head towards Wendy.

"Huh, did you say something?" Lucy asked in return.

"I was just wondering if you guys always chose that mission ?" Wendy asked once again, giving a warm smile to Lucy in order to cheer her up.

"Oh, well I guess it was Erza's turn to pick it, and she usually drags Natsu and Gray with her. But I guess this time it went smoother than normal without those two." Lucy joked, making the young Dragon Slayer smile. Erza finally snapped out of her day dream, which immediately made Wendy and Lucy snap to attention.

"I know, let's stop and get something to eat, it's been a long journey, and you two look exhausted." Erza smiled at the two, making them feel more relaxed. Wendy and Lucy got up and walked with Erza to a small Cafe just down the street. They sat at a table located just outside of the store, with a large umbrella to offer shade. All three relaxed in their chairs and awaited for their orders to arrive.

"Man it's great to be back home." Lucy said aloud to nobody in particular. Lucy sat back up and began to strike up a conversation with Erza about Natsu and Gray, and if they could be trusted to be alone without them at the guild.

"Excuse me do you know where I could find the Fairy Tail guild building?" Wendy heard a girls voice from across the street ask one of the merchants. She saw a girl with shoulder brown hair that went down just a little below her shoulders, and green eyes. She wore a black t-shirt that had a grey crescent moon just over her heart with a trail of small grey stars going diagonally down the abdomen, a purple skirt, black boots that ended just underneath her knees, with a necklace that had a small silver sun as the charm.

Wendy got up from her seat and ran over to the girl who looked to be around the age of nineteen. She tapped her on her arm. As she turned, she greeted the older girl with a smile.

"Hi, I heard your looking for the Fairy Tail." Wendy announced proudly.

"Yeah I am, do you know where it is?" She asked kindly to the little mage. Wendy smiled back and grabbed her hand.

"Come with me." Wendy said as she dragged her over to wear Erza and Lucy where still discussing about random things having moved on from their conversation about Natsu and Gray. They stopped just in front of the table and Erza and Lucy turned their attention towards the new comer. "Lucy, Erza, this...um...what's your name?" Wendy began to introduce but stopped when it was time for the girls name.

"I'm Bella Eros, nice to meet you." Bella introduced her self with a small laugh.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, and this is Lucy Heartfilia." Erza introduced in a welcoming tone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Lucy added on as she waved towards the girl in a friendly manner.

"Bella wants to join the guild, you think the master would let her?" Wendy asked enthusiastically, Erza and Lucy looked towards each other and shrugged.

"I dunno, what magic do you use Bella?" Erza asked, interested in learning what the girl could do.

"Well I know a little bit of lightning magic from my father, but I was trained in Astral Magic by one of my friends mothers after my father..." Bella's smile quickly faded as she was reliving what the three fairy tail mages could assume was a painful memory. "when my father passed on." Bella finally finished.

"Well I think that you would make a great addition to the guild, but it's all up to the master." Erza spoke with seriousness. "You'll just have to come with us and ask to join." Erza finished. After the food was finished the four girls made there way to the guild hall that was situated in the heart of Magnolia. As they walked in all the girls were met with cheers and welcome regards, everyone except a blond haired mage with a lightning bolt over his eye, and a scary looked mage in the corner who had long black hair.

"hello everyone, we've completed the job!" Erza yelled out to everyone proudly, to which was greeted with more cheers. Lucy looked and saw Mirajane approaching the group with a smile on her face.

"Welcome back everyone, congratulations on your mission." Mira welcomed, and congratulated. Bella shuffled slightly behind Lucy, causing Mirajane to look at her. "Oh and who are you?" Mira asked warmly.

"I-I'm Bella Eros, and I wish to join the guild." Bella answered timidly, Mira smiled at her knowing she was slightly overwhelmed with so much going on at once.

"Do you now?" a small man with white hair asked as he approached Bella, Erza, Lucy, Mira, and Wendy all stepped aside for him.

"Yes, I've wanted to since I was a little girl and my father told me about the guilds, this one in particular." Bella answered honestly and quickly, knowing that this man before her was Master Makarov. He looked at her carefully for what felt like a long time to Bella.

"Very well, I sense that you have a lot of potential, I'll allow you to join, welcome to Fairy Tail." He announced with a smile. In an instant after the news Bella had the biggest smile she could possibly have.

"Ok come with me Bella, I'll give you the guild mark." Mira stated as she waved Bella over to her.

"Well I guess we have a new member now, so you going to show her around Lucy?" Erza asked the celestial wizard.

"Sure, she seems like a nice person, I'm sure she'll fit in great here." Lucy responded, Erza smiled at her and walked off to the bar at the very back of the guild, followed by Wendy. She turned around to the door to see Gray, Juvia, and Natsu walk in the door.

"Hey guys how were your missions?" Lucy asked the three.

"Well me and Juvia completed the one that she wanted me to go on with her, and we ran into Natsu who..." Gray began to explain as he looked over to Natsu. "Had gotten onto a carriage to try and catch his target."

"I thought I could do it..." Natsu replied in complete defeat. Lucy smiled and put her hand on his shoulder to try and comfort the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Natsu, you couldn't even handle that water train at ryuuzetsu land, I don't think you could handle a carriage." Lucy joked. Natsu sank his head even lower.

"Why does my stomach hate me..." Natsu complained to himself, getting a small laugh from Gray and Lucy. Juvia smiled and looked up to see a new face running towards the group. Her eyes immediately went wide with rage as a scenario played in her head about Gray being with her.

"Lucy, look I'm finally in the guild." Bella yelled as she ran towards the group. When she got there she held out her fore arm to reveal a crimson red fairy tail mark on the inside of her fore arm.

"That's great, Oh, Bella this is Gray, Juvia, and Natsu." Lucy introduced the new girl. She smiled politely and wave to the three.

"Hi, I'm Bella Eros, I'm an Astral mage, what do you guys use?" She asked curiously.

"Astral magic, very nice, I'm an Ice-make wizard." Gray answered politely he turned to Juvia who was still death glaring Bella. "Uh, Juvia?" Gray said in a confused tone, although she immediately snapped back into reality.

"Oh right, I'm a water mage." Juvia answered quickly, and somewhat coldly, they all looked to Natsu who was perked back up and had flames covering his fists.

"And I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer!" Natsu gleamed with joy. Bella's eyes went wide as she heard the term dragon slayer.

"A-a dragon slayer? So you were raised by a dragon?" Bella asked in somewhat disbelief.

"Yup, Fairy Tail has four dragon slayers, Natsu, the Fire dragon slayer, Gajeel, the Iron dragon slayer, Wendy, the Sky dragon slayer, and Laxus, our Lightning dragon slayer, although he isn't like the other three." Lucy explained to Bella who looked in complete disbelief.

"I see, well it sounds like Fairy Tail is quite the powerful guild then." Bella smiled to the group. Just then Erza walked up to them all with Wendy who hadn't left her side.

"Natsu, Gray, Lucy, I've signed up for a job but I'm going to need your help." Erza spoke with seriousness. Gray, Natsu, and Lucy all looked at her waiting to hear the jobs explanation as Wendy dragged Bella away to introduce her to everyone.

"What's the job?" Gray asked with interest.

"We're heading to a town known as Shelburne, they're reporting a mythical beast is causing them a lot of problems, and the local guild needs help from more experienced mages at this point." Erza explained, everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"What kind of mythical beast?" Lucy asked concerned, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Well the town is saying that the beast is...a vampire. So far a few people have been attacked and injured, with each victim seeming to have a lot of blood missing from there bodies. The mayor wants this wrapped up as quickly as it can be." Erza finished her explanation. Everyone looked to each other and once again nodded.

"Alright will help you, I've never fought a vampire before." Natsu smiled with excitement, Juvia stepped forward getting the groups attention.

"I'll go to, we can use my water lock to trap it." Juvia volunteered, Erza smiled the group left the guild as quickly as they had come.

* * *

A boy who looked to be the age of nineteen, in a long black coat with a red trim, and sleeves rolled up just a little below his elbows, dark blue pants and a grey t-shirt that had red trim around the edges of his sleeves, sat against a wall in a dark alley. He raised one of his hands that had black fingerless gloves and small, sharp hooks, that were attached just slightly above the palm, and one for each finger. Blood droplets dropped onto his hand from his dirty blond hair. He looked at them with red, predatory eyes and began to slowly lick each and everyone one of the blood droplets.

"Am I really a monster?" The boy thought as he continued indulging in the taste of the red liquid. "I didn't mean to didn't mean to do it, they attacked me first." He finally dropped his hand and looked up to the sky, his eyes still red.

"Hey it's the vampire!" A voice yelled from the opening of the alley way, a few more people walked in with swords, and various elemental magics. The boy stood up and looked at them lazily.

'Please...get away from me..." The boy pleaded with the mob of people. They didn't listen as they continued closer.

"You're going down, Vampire!" One of the mob members yelled out. As they grew closer and closer, lightning began to crackle to life in the palm of the boys hands.

"I said..." The boy began as he crouched. "GET AWAY!" He leaped forward while unleashing various lightning based attacks at the mob. In a matter of minutes they were all taken down and unconscious. He walked over to one, and dragged his hand over one of the attackers skin. The hooks opening up thin gashes that allowed the blood to escape the attackers body fairly quickly. He knelt down and lowered his head a few inches away from the red fluid.

"I warned them, but they didn't listen." He thought to himself, "I'm so hungry, I don't have a choice." The boy began to take drink a large amount of blood from each and everyone of the assailants that were beaten. After he finished he stood up and wiped away the small little bit of blood that crept out of the corner of his mouth. His eyes now back to hazel, he walked out of the alley and into the empty street.

"I hope one day they will understand, that it isn't my choice."

_**A/N:**__** Ok so I know I said that I'd have this up in a day, and I meant to, but I'm a horrible procrastinator(But this time I was excepted into collage so I had a reason for my absence). Anyway I hope that you enjoyed the story and I'll probably(hopefully) have the next chapter up either today, tomorrow, or in a couple of days. Anyways until next time, see ya :)**_


	3. Golden Phoenix Breaking Into Groups

Chapter 2: Golden Phoenix/Breaking Into Teams

Team Natsu finally arrived after a long train ride to the town of Shelburne. As they walked off the train, followed by a defeated Natsu they looked around the quaint city. It seemed peaceful much like Magnolia, and everyone looked welcoming to the group of mages. After taking a moment to get themselves situated, and for them to coax Natsu back to health, Erza turned around and looked over the group.

"Alright, well like I said back at the guild we're going to be searching for what the locales are calling a vampire. The mayor would appreciate it if we could wrap this up as quickly as possible." Erza spoke with seriousness.

"Well should we break off into teams and try to find more information on what we're actually dealing with?" Lucy asked, with a slight fear in her voice over the prospect of dealing with a blood-sucking demon.

"First can we eat, I'm starving!?" Natsu groaned, his stomach rumbling loudly as if it was on cue.

"Well our first order of business is talking with the local guild, they've been busy trying to handle the situation but it's gotten a little bit out of control for such a new guild." Erza explained. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Juvia all agreed with the idea.

"Erza, what guild is it that we're going to?" Gray asked out of curiosity.

"The guild is called Golden Phoenix, they're relatively new, and most of the members are probably out on jobs to raise money." Erza once again explained, "I'm sure they'll cooperate with us to solve the problem."

"I've heard of that guild." Juvia spoke up, "On me and Gray's last mission we overheard some train workers talking about this guild that's been running around all over the place on missions. They're said to be good friends with one another." Juvia shared with the group.

"Excellent, well let's be on our way then, the sooner we can get started, the sooner we can be home." Erza stated in a matter of fact tone as she began to walk into the main part of the town.

As they walked through the streets they took in what the city looked like. Tall buildings that were painted and decorated with warm colours, the smell of various bakery's and cafe's wafting into the air as they passed by. Children played freely in the streets and the people all seemed to get along rather nicely. It was a welcoming site to see for the mages. After a bit of walking they found the guild hall located just north of the centre of Shelburne. The hall was wooden and resembled a modern day tavern with an ornate emblem that appeared to be of a golden phoenix about to take flight with its wings spread open, and and flames at the base of the creature, which sat humbly just above the entrance to the guild.

"Well it looks like we're here." Lucy stated as she looked at the emblem, everyone agreed and opened the guild door. As they walked through the entrance they saw a long hallway with stone fireplace that had the guild emblem embed into the masonry at the end of the hall, and a bar that sat in the right hand corner of the room next to the job bulletin board. The tables were large enough that you could seat around six people per table. There was a door in the left hand corner of the room with a sign that read infirmary. All of the Fairy Tail mages watched as a girl who looked to be around the age of seventeen walk out of the infirmary with a bloody bandage and a fatigued look on her face.

"Hello there." Lucy greeted the girl who lazily looked up. She wore a white bando with a black, open jacket, and a small light blue scarf around her neck. She had on a white segmented skirt with black trim and a light blue sash tied around her waist with the ends of the scarf hanging half way down her left leg , which had high blue socks with black flats. Her brown hair went just a little lower than her shoulder and was pulled into a partial ponytail. Her guild mark was located on her left shoulder and was blue with a white outline.

"Oh hi there, can I help you with anything?" The girl asked as she tossed the bloody bandages into a near by waste basket, and revealing a black fingerless glove the ended at her elbow located on her right arm. She walked slowly towards the mages, slowly but surely, allowing them to see her blue eyes.

"Yeah, we're from Fairy Tail, and we took the job regarding your vampire problem." Erza explained. "We wanted to see if you had any information that could help us out."

"I see." The girl began as she leaned against the table closest to the group. "Well we haven't gotten a lot but we'll help how we can, especially after last night." The girl said, she quickly averted her eyes from the concerned mages who passed around worried glances.

"What happened last night?" Gray asked out of concern. The tired Golden Phoenix mage looked up at them while trying to fight the tears in her eyes.

"One of our guild members was attacked last night in an alley with a group of angry citizens. Instead of waiting for back up, she tried to handle the situation alone with only the towns people to back her up, the fight didn't end well." Dana finished her explanation, of the events that transpired the night before. It was clear on her face that the memory of her guild mate being carried into the guild was painful to remember.

"Is she ok?" Juvia asked out of concern. The girl smiled and gave a half hearted nod in return.

"She'll be ok now, and the cuts shouldn't scar, but she did lose a lot of blood to that monster. If you'd like you can talk to her in a bit after she rests a little." The girl fully answered, "Plus I have two members here that went out to pick up some more medical supplies, and the third is doing patrols in case it turns up. When they return you can talk to them as well." Everyone let out a sight of relief after hearing that the guild member was being taken care of and that they were doing the best they could with minimal people, the moment was broken with Natsu's stomach beginning to rumble again.

"Oh how rude of me, I've been spouting off about our problems and I haven't even introduced myself or offered you some food or drink for coming all this way." The girl huffed at herself, she looked more energetic now than she did before. She stood up from her leaning position and brushed off her clothes, "I'm Dana Williams, it's a pleasure to meet you." Dana smiled at them warmly.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, S-class mage of Fairy Tail, these are my partners for this mission, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Lucy." Erza introduced formerly, with everyone waving respectively as their names were called out.

"Well I welcome you to Golden Phoenix, I can already tell that you're hungry so why don't I prepare some lunch." Dana remarked happily as she walked off towards the bar, "Oh and please make yourselves at home." She yelled back towards them. The team walked over to the fireplace and took a table that was near the bar area.

"Well she seems nice." Lucy stated as they all sat down.

"Yes she does, but I'm sure she's very stressed with the vampire that has been attacking people." Erza spoke in a matter of fact tone. Everyone looked to each other and nodded in agreement.

"Well we're here now, so we'll be able to lend them a hand, and hopefully solve this problem quickly." Gray joined in the conversation. After about discussing possible strategies on attacking the target, Dana came out with a large tray full of plates that had grilled fished and mashed potatoes.

"Aww man this looks good!" Natsu yelled in excitement as he began to devour the meal. "Happy would love this fish!" He continued to yell.

"Would you swallow before you speak please, geez you have no table manners." Gray said towards the fire dragon.

"This coming from the guy who strips off all his clothes while he eats." Erza said with a face that warned she didn't approve of either of the boys antics. She looked over to see Juvia who was completely ignoring her meal, and instead was watching a shirtless Gray eat with hearts in her eyes.

"Are they always like this?" Dana asked Lucy as she leaned in close, doing her best to keep her voice down so the others wouldn't hear.

"Yeah pretty much, but you get used to it." Lucy responded.

"Dana, what's going on here?" a males voice spoke from behind them all, they turned they're heads to see a boy who looked to be seventeen years old with orange hair that had spiky bangs that fell to the right side of his face, while the rest of his hair spiked normally. His eyes were yellow, and his skin pale. He wore a black t-shirt with a light grey jacket that had red trim, and a flame design that came up from the hem of his sleeves. Pants were light blue and had dark grey trim, with a dark grey strip above his pockets.

"Oh hey Scott, just having some lunch with some mages who took the mayors job to help us." Dana explained. "Did you get the supplies?" She asked. Scott nodded and held up a large white bag.

"I'll take it to the infirmary." Scott stated in a very depressing tone. With that he dragged himself towards the infirmary.

"Wait, where's Kurt?" Dana asked as she noticed he hadn't come in with him.

""He's fine, he just went to check on the crime scene last night where she was attacked." Scott explained as he kept walking, all the mages watched him as he disappeared behind the infirmary room door.

"Who was that?" Lucy asked, concerned by the mood the new mage was in.

"Scott Hunter, his girlfriend was the guild member that got attacked last night, so he's been pretty depressed about it." She explained. Everyone looked at each other with worry in their eyes after seeing the impact that last nights attack had.

"I feel sorry for him, I know I'd be upset if my precious Gray was injured as well." Juvia spoke up. Dana just shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well, she'll be fine and then he can stop being so mopey." Dana responded as she began to finish her meal. After all the plates were clear they moved their seats to the fireplace where Erza discussed some of the guilds previous adventures, and their experiences at the Grand Magic Games.

"Wow you guys seem to do a lot of crazy things." Dana said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah well we can get through anything, because we're Fairy Tail wizards!" Natsu yelled proudly as he jumped up from his seat.

"Well, looks like you've got some lively guests." Another male's voice came from the door they all turned around to see a boy who appeared eighteen years old that had blond spiky hair that fell slightly over his hazel eyes, but underneath the black frames of his glasses. He wore a black t-shirt that had yellow sleeves, and a long open jacket that ended just below his knees, and black fingerless gloves. The jacket was grey in colour with yellow trim, and two lightning bolts that wrapped around the waist of the coat. His pants were dark grey in colour and where held up by a yellow belt, and his boots where black that also had yellow trim and laces.

"Oh look so he returns. How did things go." Dana asked the boy as he walked towards the group with a grin on his face.

"Oh about the same as it always does, the whole alley was blocked off by the rune knights and the blood was cleaned up. Then I might of destroyed some of the knights stuff by accident so I could get a better look" He responded as he leaned against the table closest to the group. "So who're your friends?" He asked as he looked over the mages.

"These guys are from Fairy Tail, they accepted the job from the mayor and are gonna being giving us a hand." Dana answered. He nodded his head in approval as she answered him.

"Ah I see, well then allow me to introduce myself." He said he turned towards the Fairy Tail team, and bowed at them, "Kurt Stryker at your service."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Erza Scarlet, this is Juvia, Gray, Lucy, and Natsu." Erza replied and introduced herself and the others. "Seems like you're in a good mood despite everything that happened." Erza remarked on how the Golden Phoenix mage was acting.

"Nah, this is just me being absolutely furious over a friend being hurt. I'm way more reserved around new people, but if you're here to help us kick ass and get revenge for my comrade, then I already know where gonna be good friends." Kurt responded. Natsu smiled in approval over Kurt's answer.

"Don't mind him, he'll act more serious tonight, and hopefully he won't break anything this time, cause him and his team are kinda the reason we can't have nice things, or stay on good terms with the local authorities." Dana stated as she glared towards Kurt. He shrugged it off and began to walk off to the infirmary.

"Well I'm gonna go see Sarah, and try to get Scott to knock off the depressing crap when we all know she'll be fine." Kurt yelled as he was halfway to the door.

"We should probably go as well, then we can break everyone off into groups and cover more ground." Dana spoke to the team, they all nodded and followed her to the infirmary room.

They opened the door to clean white room that had a counter with assorted medicines, and potions that were neatly organized. They looked around at the white beds that had separators in case a patient wanted some privacy. Leaning against the wall near an occupied bed was Kurt who looked down at the patient with a sad look present on his face, while Scott occupied the chair beside the bed and was holding the patients hand with his head leaning on the sheets.

"Is she awake?" Lucy asked quietly so as not to disturb the mood of the room.

"...I'm..awake..." A girls voice moaned from the bed. Dana walked over to her and smiled as she began searching through the white bag that Scott had just dropped beside his chair. As they walked towards the bed they saw a girl who looked seventeen years old with long brown wavy hair that had a red tinge to it, and she wore a light purple jacket that had a yellow bow around the neck and yellow straps just above the pockets. The dress underneath her jacket was black, with a light blue skirt.

"Your skin...it's so pale..." Lucy managed to get out. The girl looked like a ghost.

"It's just because a lot of my blood was taken...I'm Sarah Rose by the way..." Sarah said with a smile, although such an act was strenuous for her.

"Hello Sarah, we were wondering if you could answer some questions for us." Erza stated as she pulled up another chair to the side of the bed.

"Of course, anything to help..." Sarah replied to her. Erza smiled at the girl, Sarah smiled back and did her best to wake her boyfriend up. After a moment he was up and out of the way so the questioning could begin.

"What can you tell us about the vampire?" Erza asked, everyone turned their heads towards the wounded girl to listen to her answer. Eagerly awaiting for all the info she had gathered from her attack.

"Well, he didn't seem violent at first, so I thought that maybe I could talk down the towns people and the vampire to come up with a solution, but the vampire already began to attack us with his magic." Sarah answered.

"And what type of magic did it use?" Erza once again questioned.

"It used lightning magic to attack us, at first it was to keep us at bay and incapacitate us, but after awhile he went crazy and just went to down everybody, not even my best earth magic could stop him, he had obviously learned from a master." Sarah responded, Kurt smiled after hearing the element of choice that the vampire did battle with.

"Well looks like Kurt will be having an advantage." Dana said as she looked at the evil grin that Kurt was having over such news.

"hehehe..." Was all he replied before they turned their attention back to Sarah.

"Is there anything else you could tell us?" Lucy stepped up to ask.

"No that's all I know, after that I blacked out when I was hit with his magic." Sarah responded. The Fairy Tail mages smiled at the wounded girl one last time.

"May I ask of you one more question?" Erza asked once more.

"What is it?" Sarah replied lazily, her eyes were getting heavy and it was clear she was falling back to sleep.

"May we see your arm so we can tell what method he used to drain your blood?" Erza asked. Sarah nodded lazily before she finally passed out.

"I have to change her bandages anyway, but it looks like the bleeding stopped." Dana spoke up, everyone watched as she removed the striped of bandages that wrapped around the girls arm. Erza gently turned the girls arm so everyone could see the five thin lacerations that travelled from her wrist up to her elbow. Scott averted his eyes and walked out of the infirmary followed by Kurt. Natsu, Lucy, Juvia, and Grey followed behind them, leaving only Erza, Dana, and the unconscious Sarah.

"So what are your thoughts on the situation?" Dana asked the S-class mage as she wrapped up Sarah's arm in fresh bandages.

"I'm thinking that this vampire has more to it's story than meets the eye, but we're definitely looking for a male the way Sarah was telling us." She replied, after the girls were done, they walked out into the main hall to see that everyone had gathered around a table and were waiting for the final two mages.

"Ok so, I think you guys have figured out that we're working with you." Kurt spoke up shattering the silence.

"Yeah, right now all we know is it tries to avoid contact with people but will attack if it feels threatened." Scott spoke up, "Besides I wanna pay that son of a bitch back for what he did to Sarah. A thousand-fold!"

"I think it would be best if we broke off into groups of two, then we have two on one until the others can arrive to add support." Gray added, everyone looked to each other and nodded in agreement.

"Very well then, we should pair up with the best matches. Dana, Kurt, and Scott what are your elements so we know your abilities." Erza asked.

"I'm a Lightning mage, and I have a few tricks to combat this vampires lightning." Kurt answered first, Scott stepped forward again.

"I'm fire, so I can scorch that bastard when I find him." The orange haired mage replied.

"And I'm a wind mage, so I can try to manipulate the air currents around him to disorient him." Dana answered. Erza looked over the entire hunting force. After a moment she clapped her hands together in order to gain every bodies complete and undivided attention.

"Alright the teams will be Me and Dana, Natsu and Scott, Kurt and Lucy, and finally, Gray and Juvia." All the mages looked at each other and agreed with the pairings, especially Juvia who's eyes had once again transformed into hearts over Gray being her partner. "Alright everybody be careful, we have no idea on the full potential of this vampire so stay vigilant, and if you run into the vampire flash either the Fairy Tail emblem, or the Golden Phoenix emblem, and the rest of the teams shall converge on your position."

"Right." Everybody said in unison.

"Excellent..." Erza began to say as she requipped into her Thunder Empress Armour. "Let's go hunt a vampire!"

_**A/N:**__** Hey so here is the next chapter, kinda long but I hope you liked it anyway. Next chapter though expect a lot of fighting and action. So this is the part where I say feel free to review and let me know what you think, cause honestly I would love to know what your thoughts are, and if there is anything I can improve on. So I hope you continue to read this, and I'll see ya next time, Bye! :) Also credit for Golden Phoenix goes to VioletDawn00. Look her up ;)**_


End file.
